


Tattooed Cat

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Ear Piercings, Gay, Gay Sex, Large Cock, Lust Tattoos, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Other, Tattoos, lot's of cum, magic sex, mind breaking, slight transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: In a fit of Rage due to his Fathers controlling actions Adrien escapes his room and runs into Luka who takes him somewhere to help him really show his rebellious side
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Mob, Luka Couffaine/Mob
Comments: 14
Kudos: 162





	1. The Marking

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon: Hey everyone doing some long over due posting but we got struck by insperation on this idea and just had to bring it to you all as soon as we finished, there will be more in later chapters but for now enjoy the plot and the fox playing a flamboyant tattoo artist.
> 
> Famous:Ohohohohohohohoh! Darlings! Bottoms! Tops! Hello dearies it's your favorite fantastic fox! how are you, what's the tea that's being spilled? We are so glad to finally be posting some of these and getting them to you to read and enjoy and believe me we enjoy writing them as much as you love our work, so by all means read, review, relax, and enjoy our creations~!

Adrien Agrest was more than a little pissed, no scratch that he was down right furious. How could he not be? When his father was constantly on his case, either about his modeling career, his grades, his friends, everything! No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried it never seemed enough for him to just smile and say he was proud, to compliment Adrien, to just come over to him and simply tell him that he was happy with something he did, to compliment him about how he passed a test, to play and hang out with his son, to simply be an actual father and son should be and yet that never seemed to be the case when it came to dealing with his own father. That being said, today had been the tipping point. Adrien had simply wanted to go out and hang out with his friends, to unwind, relax and just let loose some stress by just hanging with them and not having to worry about anything. 

That was not to be the case, as his father had all but demanded to know why he wasn’t at his latest modeling shoot-a shoot mind you that Adrien had no idea about-and had nearly flipped his shit when Adrien told him he was going to hang out with his friends. He had his body guard all but force them out, and then had Adrien picked up and placed in his room to practice his piano while his father worked on setting up a new time for the shoot. Nearly outraged enough to draw an Akuma to him before calming down, he had transformed and with the help of his Alter Ego Chat Noir he easily managed to escape from his home and make his way into the city of paris before vanishing and changing back to Adrien once more he also made sure to disable the tracker he knew his father had in his phone so for once he could have some piece to himself. 

Which brought him to his current predicament, that predicament being the fact that he was in a part of Paris that he didn’t know. Sure he had been here for a while, and as Chat he got to see more of Paris than his father would ever let him, and yet this was a completely different part that he wasn’t used to. He was a little black tom cat out on his own and he had no idea where he was.

At least for the moment. 

**~Scene Break~**

“Adrien?” A familiar voice called out causing the blonde to stop and turned around to see who had called out to him. His eyes widened when he caught sight of a familiar head of black and blue hair. “Ah, so it is you I thought that I knew that shade of blonde around here.” The person was none other than Luka, his fellow classmate and a friend of his. “What are you doing here? I normally don't see you on this side of town unless you’re with the others.”

“Uh yeah, I got a little mad at my dad and I guess my feet ended up bringing me here,” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his head.

“Well then Adrien, how about I take you to a friend so you can really show some rebellion and stick it to your old man as my mom would say,” Luka said smiling brightly his eyes twinkling as the wind ruffled his black and blue hair.

“A friend of yours?” Adrien asked tilting his head to the side in semi-confusion, he looked almost like a cat who was confused about something that was happening. He didn’t know Luka had friends, well outside of the ones from the school, then again Adrien hardly got any time to hang out so it makes sense. 

“Yeah Perçant did this,” Luka said, raising a hand to brush over the assortment of piercings that adorned his ear.

Taking notice of the piercings that adorned Luka’s ears, Adrien was surprised to see them as he never took notice of them before. His eyes looking at the shiny pieces of metal with a gleam in them a minor side effect of having Plagg a small attraction to shiny things. “Whoa, I-I never noticed those before.” he said in awe looking at them in amazement. 

“I was actually heading to let Percant do some new work,” Luka said grabbing Adrien’s hand and dragging him off towards Percant’s Parlor.

Adrien didn’t even had time to try and resist not that he wanted to any way, the thought of getting a piercing or even something that would ruin what his father called his “perfect” image and as such, things like tattoos or piercings were completely forbidden in their house or anywhere on his body. So the thought of getting one-or more- came to mind and he couldn’t stop the small cat-like grin that was coming on his face as he stopped struggling and moved to let him drag him towards where they need to go.

**~Percant’s Tattoo Shop~**

Standing before the wall of tattoo’s and piercing’s it was easy to tell that Adrien was not used to being in a place like this let alone actually having done something like this before. All the different piercings, styles of them, and the style of tattoos that he was looking at were completely new to him and he had no idea what he wanted to pick, let alone what it was he actually wanted to get or where he wanted it on his body. “I-I don't know what to pick.” He informed Luka who was standing behind him chuckling. “I’ve never done this ...and I just don't want to screw it up.”

“Just do what feels right, I am getting this one,” Luka said pointing to a picture of a pink heart shaped tattoo with a spade tail pointing down and a set of devil wings stretching out on the side and to finish it off the humps of the heart formed two little Horns.

Upon looking at it Adrien couldn’t pull his eyes away from the image, something about it drew him in as if it was speaking to him calling to him as if it knew what he was thinking. “What about.” He started, bringing his hand up towards the image before him and traced his hand along it. “What about this one?” He asked, he couldn’t explain it yet he wanted this one to be the first one he got. It just had to be the one he had to get. 

“Hm,” Luka took a good look at it and had to admit it fit Adrien, it was an inverted heart, with a halo at the top, and a set of angel wings forming a deep V shape, “It fits you so I say go for it, Pencant will charge everything to my Ma so go look over there and see if there is anything else you want,” Luka pulled the two pics down while motioning Adrien to the piercings.

Adrien nodded, gulping as he moved over to the displays showing off the different sorts of piercings and he blushed as he looked further down along the list, finding that some of them didn’t just go on people’s eyes or their lips or even their eyebrows, no these ones belonged to their crotches, some on their balls, just between their asshole and their balls, etc. Adrien’s face was steadily turning a dark shade of red the more he looked at them. “W-Wha?”

“Luka! Darling~” Came the excited voice of what Adrien could only describe as a male. Slowly stepping out towards them was a male with pale skinned complexion with freckles all over his skin. A hand ran through his locks of strawberry blonde hair and flowed behind him, dressed in a buttoned up shirt that was open at the top showing off his upper body as he had a lean and muscular body his chest is a bit broad. A pair of tight jeans hugged his legs as the jeans hugged and cupped his cute looking bubble behind. “What’s the tea Luka~ It's been ages since you were here to spill some tea and throw some shade at those lowly little basic bits that think they can contest with me.” The male smiled, his emerald green eyes gleaming as he winked at Luka. “Now, don't tell me you’re here for another tat weren’t you just here yesterday~” 

It was then the male caught sight of Adrien and gasped. “Luka! You didn’t tell me you were bringing this cute little piece of a twink boi here to my shop.” He licked his lips, emerald eyes gleaming. “Tell me darling, is he your new boyfriend~? Or is he a friend with benefit and if so you looking for a third~ Cause trust me I know how to throw these cakes back~” Adrien was blushing and gulping as he held his hands up and was stuttering over his words, he was looking much like a small cat cowering before a bigger predator. 

“This is Adrien AGREST, Percant, he had a huge argument with his dad and is wanting to be a bit Rebellious so I gave him Ma’s advice and brought him to you,” Luka said, stressing Adrien’s last name to the flamboyant Male.

Percent went deadly still as well as completely silent, his left eye twitching. “A-A-AGREST?!” Shrieked the flamboyant male as he suddenly was biting down on a tissue and looked like he was going to explode. “T-That bastard?! That-That lowly arrogant! That! That mother fucking!” He hissed, his anger almost palpable as it was visible blazing in an aura around him. “Raaaaaaag! That lowly scum sucking! That greedy bastard! That piece of scum sucking piece of shit festering asshole!” Raged the flame boyant male in absolute burning anger. 

Adrien was hiding behind Luka at this point shaking in his skin tight jeans and custom sneakers as the rant continued.

“Raaaaaag!” Hissed Percant as he tried to get his temper under control, suddenly he pulled out what looked to be a chinese folding fan and with a flick of a wrist he unfolded it and began to fan himself in an effort to calm himself down. “F-Forgive me darling, but the mere moment I hear the last name of that unseasoned bland biscuit I lose my sense of self.” He huffed. “I don't have anything against your family little boy, It's your  _ Father _ who drives me to rage.” Snapping the fan shut he huffed. “He had the sheer gall and the aduiciety to mock my talents and my art! He dare call what I do a pathetic excuse of a practice and even called my store a  _ hobble  _ that he wouldn’t dare spend less than a nanosecond inside of.” 

Clearing his throat Luka handed the two pictures to Percant pointing to his and then to the one Adrien had picked while adding, “Why don't you give Adrien the basic body set of piercings too,”

“Why of course~!” Gushed Percant as he did a small spin and struck a pose somehow producing sparkles around him. “This will be quite the joyous event and consider it on the house darlings~ Anyway to stick it to that bastard Gabriel is something I will always be a part of.” He looked at Adrien and licked his lips. “Now then, you know the deal Luka babe~ Give me a show and let’s lose those clothes of yours!” 

Adrien was shocked, he couldn’t have heard that correctly. D-Did Percant want them to strip?!! There was no way that could have been what he meant. He was prove wrong when he heard the sound of clothing being removed and he looked and saw that Luka was stripping off his clothes giving Adrien a few of his body. 

Luka was a gorgeous young man that was slightly taller than Adrien. He wasn’t as well built as Adrien, far leaner in muscle structure but he had a much more alluring attitude. He had peach skin and pink lips along with his black and blue hair. He has a slim figure with a nice set of lean muscles and an attractive lower half consisting of a nice ass and a 12 inch long 4 inch thick cock with apple-sized balls. He had a pair of silver nipple rings and a cyan snake tattoo going around his cock.

“Marvelous! Fabulous! Gorgeous!” Swooned Percant as he moved around Luka’s body feeling him up and groping his chest and his. “Like always Luka darling you are a handsome hunk of man with a nice tasty looking piece of man meat to match.” He licked his lips. “Now then.” Turning towards Adrien with a gleam in his eyes he chuckled. “You’re turn cutie!” He pounced and in a flurry of movement Adrien found himself stripped down to his birthday suits. 

Adrien is a handsome young male with light tan skin and a lean muscular build. He had a head of blonde hair and green eyes. He had a firm set of muscles that seemed to have been carved out of marble with a firm set of pecs, nice arms, 6-pack abs, a cute bubble butt, and strong legs. Between his legs was a 10 inch long 4 inch thick cock and a pair of baseball-sized nuts.

“Oh my oh my! It would seem this cute little twink is a twunk!” purred Percant licking his lips, running his fingers along Adrien’s body and down along his 6-packs and moving slowly towards his cock. “And what a nice little piece between your legs.” He smirked. “Maybe, if you’re a good boy I’ll let you have a taste of these cakes.” He giggled. “Now come along, let’s get you all nice and tattooed up.”

Luka led the blushing Adrien into the back and laid on one of the two tables his perfect round ass and lean back exposed as he asked “So why are these tattoo’s pics in Pink Percant, Normally you hate how pink ink looks,”

“Yes, yes I do. Yet, these ones are special.” Smiled Percant as he got to work taking his seat and looked over his tools, he hummed to himself looking at pics they had picked out. “These two are made from a rather special type of ink that’s an old family recipe.” He chuckled. “Never did find out where it came from, all I know is this.” He pulled out what looked to be a piece of paper from a pocket on his shirt. “This little recipe is what gives my tat’s that special little oomph, the boost in appearance they need and it always has so many coming back for more.” he then set to work. 

So the two boys relaxed as Percant went to work first piercing Adrien’s nipples, and ears before moving to shave, wax and apply a special lotion to Adrien’s crotch. Once all that was done he started the task of tattooing both males.

It took no time for their tattoo’s to be in place, and unknown to any of them as Percant worked the tattoos on Luka and Adrien’s bodies gave soft glows as they were imprinted on to their skin. For Adrien his gave a soft black glow with some green highlights, as Luka’s gave off a sort of black, teal and cyan colored glow. Not that any of the three of them were aware of what it was or how it was happening, all they knew was that Percant was doing his job and finished up with their tattoos in no time. “There we go, all done.” Smiled Percant pulling away from the two and smiled as he ran his hands over them and chuckled seeing Adrien shiver. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon: We saw how much love this was getting so we just had to give you guys the sex scene.  
> Famous:Hello darlings~! You asked for it and now you have it! here it is the second chapter~ So we hope you enjoy and love it as much as we did writing it~

“Once more, I have to say darlings come back any time for more~” Percent cooed as he licked his lips watching them get dressed much to his disappointment, after all who wouldn’t be upset to see two hunks like Luka and Adrien getting dressed and of course covering up their bodies. “And remember, those tats need a good few minutes to completely dry so keep from getting wet for a few moments so it can settle in perfectly.” With the piercings and the tats finished they had thanked the artist who was more than happy to give them their-mostly Adrien’s first-tattoos. “And recall if you see your father and he decides to give you some shit, throw some shade right back in that fuckers face and tell him that I know the tea he tries to hide.” He chortled. “Yes, these eyes know the things your dear old daddy hides in his closet.” 

“Of course, of course.” Chuckled Luka as he finished getting dressed, but made sure to loosen his belt so that his tat could get the needed air to dry and not smudge. “You always know when to bring the shade to the shade room don't you Per?” 

“Ya damn right I do Luka babe.” Giggled Percant with a wink as he struck a pose. “There ain’t no one in Paris who I don't have tea on, cause when there is shade to be thrown or tea to be split I will be the one to do it and spread that tea all over Paris.” 

Adrien looked a bit concerned but deciding he might as well ask “Is there any Tea or Shade about Me I should know?”

Percent hummed and smirked and giggled, pulling a hand fan out of nowhere and began fanning himself. “You mean aside from the fact quite a number of people all want to  _ taste _ you my dear?” 

“Uh Like who?” Adrien asked, still blushing lightly as he asked questions that should be obvious to him but due to his father he had no clue about.

“Well I am not one who normally kisses and tells, but.” He smirked. “There’s a certain girl in your class who’s got the hots for you more than you can believe.” He chuckled. “You’re her personal eye candy.” 

“Uh..” Adrien tried to figure out how to confess he did not know if he liked Boys or girls and that Luka was the first person he saw naked other than the locker rooms.

“But let me guess hon, you don't know what you like do ya?” Percent asked, making Adrien jump as he didn’t even notice that the flamboyant male had somehow moved in closer and was now face to face with him with a smirk on his face. “You can’t hide from these eyes honey, I’ve seen plenty of closer cases that try and hide and lie to my face but I see the doggy style they do and it's always oh so rough.” He chuckled snapping his fan shut with a flick of his wrist. “But you, you are the one who’s yet to decide that’s oh so interesting.” 

Adrien was scarlet red and quickly muttered his father kept him locked away in his room and barely gave him time to shower alone.

“Well then my dear let me give you some advice, come out the closet and explore there is so much for a sweet little vanilla boy like yourself to see and experience.” Cooed Percant with a grin. “Don't be afraid to explore and see what you like and what helps you get your freak on~” he once again struck a pose. “And if ya like I can help you with that~”

Blushing Adrien ran out of the shop, his face bright red from embarrassment.

“You know you really do know how to bring out the virgin in people.” 

“And you'd know that from experience my dear Luka, now I suggest going to find your friend. While I might not hold a grudge against Gabriel’s son that doesn’t mean someone else might. Like I said I know the tea, and he’s got plenty of it spilled in many different places.” 

Nodding Luka quickly bid Precant a farewell and chased after Adrien not wanting to leave his friend alone, or risk him getting caught by some more unsavory characters.

**~Scene Break~**

“See that wasn’t so bad now was it?” After having managed to find Adrien and get him away from any shady parts of Paris, the duo were currently making their way through town and making idle small talk-or Luka was leading Adrien somewhere and the blonde was just following along like a lost puppy or kitten. “Precant can be a bit extreme, but he’s got some major skills when it comes to inking and piercing and I can bet you’ll be going back for more in no time.” 

“If my Father does not kill me when he finds out about it,” Adrien said glumily as he imagined how his father would react.

“Hey none of that, this isn’t about your father or what he thinks.” Luka said, catching his attention, as he came to a stop to find him standing in front of you. “You’ve got to get out of that mindset man, you just can’t keep thinking about what he’s gonna do. You gotta ask yourself what it is  _ you _ want to do.” 

“Oh man,” Adrien said with a sigh as he looked ahead and saw Gorilla standing next to Natialie looking around.

“Adrien there you are.” Natialie said as she spotted him, as she and Gorilla had been searching for him since they discovered he had left his room. Raising her hand and snapping her fingers, she gestured to Adrien and Gorilla quickly moved to go and grab the young man. 

Luka seeing what was about to happen smirked, and grabbed Adrien’s hand. “Come on!” He said turning tail and taking off down the road with Gorilla giving chase, but Luka knew these streets like the back of his hand and he quickly began to make his way through the back allies and streets, the narrow corners and sharp turns, he cut through them and moved through each and every narrow passage. Thankfully, he knew just where it was he was going to go as he spotted where it was he wanted. “Come on! In here.” He smirked dashing into the building.

Gorilla and Natallie both came round the corner, coming to a stop as they moved to enter the building only to be stopped. “Whoa whoa.” A young man said holding his hands up. “You’re not going in there.” 

“You don't understand, we need to-”    
  
“You ain’t going in there.” The man said stopping Natallie once more. “This is a private day for  _ teens  _ only, and since you ain’t teens you ain’t coming in here.” 

“Young man, you are in the way of.”   
  


“And you are interrupting my swimming time, so take a hike, hit the road, scram before i call the cops, You old Hag,” 

With no way to get in, and under the threat of having the cops called on them the two of them had no choice but to leave and let the boy go inside and the moment he was inside they tried getting in only to find the door was locked and locked up tight meaning they’d have to wait for Adrien to come out all on his own. 

Adrien smiled brightly as he stretched laughing at the faces Natialie made when they took off running.

“See, now what’s that better than simply letting her take you back?” Asked Luka as he was chuckling as well. “Now come on, we should get changed.” He said moving towards the locker room.

“But we don't have swimsuits,” Adrien said, confused about how they would go swimming.

“We won’t need em.” Luka smiled as he was already stripping off his clothes, tossing them into a locker. “It’s the rare day that guys get to swim without a suit, believe me it's a lot more relaxing than swimming in trunks or a speedo.” He smiled in pride letting his body be displayed once more not having an ounce of shame. “Come on Adrien, you don't want to miss this.”

Blushing Adrien stripped naked for the second time that day his hand trying to cover his soft hanging cock as he followed Luka out to the Pool.

They entered the pool area to find nearly all the guys there swimming, standing, sitting, walking around naked as naked can be, letting their cock and balls just hang out in the open for all to see as well as a few of them didn’t seem to mind the fact that they were laying down on towels under the sun roof lighting letting the light hit them and sport a few semi-hardons and many didn’t seem to care. “See, this is usually a rat time where they let all the guys come and swim in peace without needing to wear constricting, or tight, or annoying swimsuits.” Smiled Luka. “Pretty cool right?” 

“Uh Yeah,” Adrien said, his eyes admiring the new pink tattoo over Luka’s shapely ass.

“Come on, what are you waiting for? Let’s hit the water.” Luka smiled moving over to the edge of the pool knowing he had eyes on him-and his recent tattoo-and with a smile he jumped and dove into the water with a splash, then a few moments later came up for air a moment later. “Come on Adrien, the water feels great.”

With a mental Shrug Adrien leapt into the water laughing as he aimed to tackle Luka under the water. He succeeded as the two of them fell right under the water, and unknown to them the moment that they were both under the water their tattoos-Adrien’s on his crotch and Luka’s right above his ass-began glowing the respective colors of their respective miraculous and as they glowed and shimmered as they began to release something into the water something that was causing it to shimmer and the blue color of the water got even darker than before and unseen by everyone else something began filling the air.

It was an incredibly sweet and potent scent, it slowly filtered into the air causing all the boy’s to breath it in and as they did many of them were slowly beginning to be affected, the scent filled their sense of smell and caused them all to slowly grow aroused. Each and everyone of them found themselves sporting a hard on, their cocks harder than steel and pulsing in need and they all followed the source of the scent towards the pool where Adrien and Luka had just surfaced. 

“Well that was rather daring of you.” Luka chuckled, smiling at the blonde who was hugging up on him. “And I didn’t take you for a hugger.” he smirked as he felt the blonde’s hands on his ass and their cocks were all but smushed against one another. 

Blushing brightly Adrien moaned as Luka groped his ass as their hugging forced their cocks to rub against each other.

Luka gave him a smirk, his hands groping and fondling Adrien’s cheeks giving them a pinch and pulled them apart. “Oh? What’s this, are you that sensitive?” He hissed softly, as thanks to the water he was easily able to grind against him rotating his hips and had his and Adrien’s dick ribbing, grinding and pushing right against one another. “Or could it be because this is your first time with someone else~?”

Adrien was about to reply when two sets of hands grabbed him and hauled him out of the water a mouth quickly closing over his in a searing kiss as more hands started groping and teasing his body, pulling on his new nipple piercings, and a mouth started nibbling on his earlobe as someone pushed their cock between his ass cheeks.

Luka was in a similar state to him, as he had been grabbed yet instead of looking panicked or even shocked like Adrien he simply leaned back and raised his hands up and folded them behind his head, moaning and smiling in delight as he felt the wandering hands move along his body. He wasn’t shy-nor would he lie and say he hadn’t been in a similar situation before-he was owning this he shivered at every touch, every caress and teasing, longing touch. They even got a bit bolder and squeezed his nipples, this action had his cock bouncing and throbbing showing off that he had two piercings just under the head of his dick that moved down to show he had a ladder piercings on the underside. 

Two males moved and swallowed both restrained males cocks making Adrien and Luka moan out as fingers also moved further down to explore their holes one virgin and one experienced.

Luka, who was the more experienced one, shivered, feeling the single digit pressed into his ass. It wiggled and snaked around inside of him unsure of what to do. Yet the moment the guy saw that Luka had experience he pushed another finger inside of him and swirled them around stretching the boy’s hole open causing him to let out a sudden shocked gasp, the reason being unknown to him as he never felt his ass being this sensitive before. Of course, the moment he opened his mouth was the moment when one brave teen came forward pushing his cock right into Luka’s open mouth and to his shock Luka didn’t gag nor did he choke he simply smiled around the dick and let it slide right over his tongue and into his throat, his hips bucking when he felt another guy shove his own two fingers into his ass and stretch him even more. 

Adrien on the other hand was being overwhelmed as the conflicting points of pleasure flooded his body, his brain trying to process the signals from his ass, his hole, his aching cock, his full nuts, his hard nipples, and his sensitive earlobe all at once, it was pushing him close to the edge as he moaned louder and louder until he practically screamed slamming his hips forward into the mouth sucking him and unloading down the guy’s throat.

Luka hummed and let the teen use his mouth, his tongue coiling and sliding along the underside of the phallus pumping in and out of his throat and he shivered feeling spurt of thick pre-cum hit the back and rubbed on to his tongue, his moans causing vibrations to go through the teen’s rod making him fuck Luka’s mouth even faster. Yet Luka’s moans only got louder when two teens latched on to his nipples and began to suck on them eagerly, making his toes curl pressing down on the tips of two dicks that were rutting against his bare wet feet smearing their pre all over his toes. 

Soon the crowd grew restless as the fingers were replaced with hard aching shafts pushing insistently on Adrien and Luka’s holes, eager to fuck the tight velvet tunnels and paint the boy’s insides white with cum.

Luka mewled, pulling off the cock in his mouth with a loud wet, “Pop!” And turned his head towards another one easily taking it into his throat, he shivered as the guy behind him was pressed up against his back holding his legs apart as another guy moved between his legs and then pushed his cock right against Luka’s already stuffed hole and started pushing in, much to Luka’s own surprise he was taking the second cock inside of him with some relative ease. Sure there was the small twinge of pain, yet it was so small that the only thing he could feel was pleasure burning through his system. His hands were in use as well, one held out in front of him and one to his side as he had to jerk off two others, more were rubbing against his feet and two guys had even taken to rubbing against his hair to get off as well. 

Adrien was also servicing multiple cocks, ranging from the two rubbing on his feet, two fucking the bends of his knees, another two in his armpits, and two in his elbows and hands, one fucking his face and even one frotting him as his cherry was popped. And just like Luka, he was surrounded by guys, some had taken to slapping their cocks against his ass wanting to turn his cheeks as red as possible, as they started taking turns with his hole, one would thrust in enjoying the tightness of his virgin hole before pulling out and was soon replaced with another one, it was a cycle that continued as was the same for his mouth as they would give a couple thrust before pulling right out and another cock was right at his lips fucking his mouth. 

The two boys were soon lost in the haze of their own little orgy’s, both of them at this point were covered in a mixture of pre, cum, sweat and saliva as they both sucked on a pair of cocks three more rubbed over their faces, for Adrien he had one cock lodged deep in his throat and while he was choking on it he found that he was slightly enjoying the burn that came with it. Luka on the other hand was going from cock to cock tasting each and every last drop of pre that was forced into his mouth. And it wasn’t long before all the guys felt their climax hit them and hit them hard, their cocks violently throbbing and twitching as they came, strong gushing streams of white seed shooting from their dicks and landing all over and inside of Luka and Adrien, coating their bodies in seed leaving not a single part of them untouched or uncoated, some even landing in their hair getting it soaked and forcing it to lay down as it was matted with the thick strands of goop like see. The duo was forced to swallow and take all the cum that was forced down their throats and up their asses, pumping them full-Luka more so causing his stomach to gain a small bulge. 

Finally when their releases came to an end, they all fell to the ground leaving Adrien and Luka laying in a pool of seed, both of them blissed out but smiling. “See.” Luka said after a moment, as he licked his lips clean of seed. “Didn’t I tell you this would be fun~?” 

  
  



	3. Spilling the Tea

The orgy had lasted far longer than any of them had thought it would, then again when a massive orgy like that breaks out who could blame them. That had been the most intense orgy anyone of them had ever been a part of-or the first some of them had ever partaken in-and even the climax was more than enough to leave them seeing stars with how hard they had come. Of course, they didn’t leave the mess on the floor thankfully they had made sure to clean it up and make sure there wasn't too much of their mess left for them to get in trouble -though Luka assured Adrien that they wouldn’t. As such, when they had finally finished cleaning up they knew they had to get cleaned up, so moving to the showers Adrien started washing the Cum that coated his body off smiling and chatting with the guys until one said, “Hey Dude how much do you get a Photoshoot? I mean you are the Top model in France and the ones in New York get around Forty Thousand dollars a year.”

“Uh I don’t get paid,” Adrien said, causing everyone, even Luka to freeze and turn to look at the blond with wide eyes. “What? Was it something I said?” 

“Adrien, what do you mean you’re not getting paid?” Luka asked, looking right at the blonde in surprise. “I mean, sure he’s your dad and all. But, if he’s also the one who gets your shoots then he should at least be giving half the money that is earned from what you make to you seeing as how you’re the one doing the work.” 

“Any time I try to talk about the money Dad just sends me to my room telling me it is not a Child’s place,” Adrien said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“What?!” 

“Hey he can’t do that!” 

“Yeah! That’s like! Just wrong! You do half if not all the actual modeling work!” 

The various boys who were also showering and had overheard Adrien were outraged. They had heard rumors that Gabriel was a bit of a prick, ok scratch that he was a  _ major _ asshole. Yet to not even give his own son his cut after all the time he would spend doing the modeling, all the clothes, all the shoots, and everything else in between and yet he wasn’t even paid for any of it? It made them question just what else Gaberial did that he didn’t want his son doing. 

“Nathalie is probably waiting outside to drag me home the second she can, and then Dad is going to go nuts because of the Tattoo and Piercings,” Adrien said as he worked the cum out of his hair.

“Well then it's a good thing you’re not going home alone.” Luka said as he moved over to Adrien and began helping him clean the cum right out of his hair, using a comb he had brought into the shower and began combing it right out of the blonde locks as the water made it easier for him to do so and get it all out without any issues. “I’m coming with you, cause no offense Adrien I’ve got a few words to say to your dad.” 

“They won't let you in,” Adrien said leaning into the light touches of Luka’s hands.

“Oh believe me, I have my ways of getting into places I’m not meant to.” Smirked the green haired teen as he continued to combe thought Adrien’s blonde locks idly humming as he did so. “Trust me Adrien, I know parts of Paris that would make you  _ squirm  _ and have you purring like a kitten~” He teased as he finished cleaning his hair and nodded, washing hsi combe off. “Now come on, let’s get you to the hired watchdogs, and then once we deal with your dad I’m taking you shopping and then to another one of my favorite spots.” He smirked, winking at him. 

Sighing as he dried off and put his clothes on the jeans sliding up his long smooth legs as he bent over to pull them up, Adrien looked in the mirror his hair a mess due to not being done up like normal with any products in it, aside from massive amounts of cum that had been in it, and turned to Luka, “Ready?”.

Luka himself had finished dressing and nodded. “Yeah, let’s go and face the music shall we?” He asked giving the blonde a reassuring smile one that Adrien found himself mimicking and couldn’t help but feel a bit more confident as they made their way out of the locker room and wished the others a goodbye with a few of them shooting Adrien and Luka the “Call me” sign as they walked right out of the doors. 

“Adrien!” Nathalie called as she and Gorilla came rushing over to him, with them not being able to enter the pool the two of them had resorted to simply waiting for Adrien to come out of the pool and then get him back home. “We were wondering when you were going to come out of there, your father has been calling wondering where you have been.” Gorilla moved over towards him and moved to grab Adrien, however he was cut off as Luka moved cutting him off. 

“Whoa there tall, gritty and ape like.” Luka said. “Before you and the karen there try to abduct my friend here to take him to that tired old bitter broken man who thinks he can manipulate a boy who’s not yet to have his own life, he’s not going anywhere without me.” 

“Young Man this is highly inappropriate,” Nathalie called out trying to act high and mighty.

“You can take that high and mighty elitist bullshit and shove it up that slit between your legs smelling like a bag of sour cream and onion chips that have gone wrong.” Luka snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Before you go and start acting like one of those high ass bougie bitches that thinks she’s above everyone else, let me inform you of who I am.” He straightened up his stance. “My name is Luka Couffaine, and in case you and the walking missing link here don't know who that is, it's  _ that _ Couffanie, Anarka Couffaine one of the most feared lawyers in Paris.” 

Both Gorilla and Nathalie flinched in shock, and both took a small step back. Ankara Couffaine was one of the most feared and renowned lawyers in all of Paris, she was the sole woman who would walk into the court and right away the judge would declare the defendant guilty, other times the jury would look at her and they didn’t need a recess to vote they just suddenly knew she was right and would then go right about letting her win. Something about that woman reminded them all of a snake laying in wait to strike, be it her gaze, the way she tore someone apart with just her words, or just was able to make someone crack was enough to make anyone shiver in fear. 

Luka smirked seeing the fear in their eyes and he snickered. “Glad to see you know who you’re dealing with.” He took a step closer, and they took a step back. “Now, how about we go and see Adrien’s dad.” 

**~Scene Break~**

“Adrien I am disappointed in you, you missed a Photo Shoot, ran from Nathalie, and refused to come home, so for the next two weeks you will go to school, come home and then to your Photo Shoots, and then you are to be brought back here and stay here in the house,” Gabriel said not even looking up from his work as his door opened, and considering the fact it was in person that he was speaking to his son spoke volume of just how very angry he was with him. 

“Oh I don't think any of that will be happening, you butter faced, unseasoned, unsalted, uncultured, arrogant bastard.” A voice not belonging to his son spoke up. “Honestly, I thought the tabloids were exaggerating about you when they said you were a bitter, old bastard who couldn’t give two fucks about anyone else but I see they were right.” 

The voice caused him to look away from his work and looked up to see not Adrien but Luka, the young green haired teen glaring at him with so much venom in his gaze, it's a wonder how the man wasn’t melting right before him. “Honestly, I don't see it.” 

“And just what is it you don't see young man, and who in the blazes are you.” Gabriel questioned, as he looked at the boy who wasn’t his son. “And what are you doing in my home.” 

Luka was silent for a moment before he finally decided to speak. “I don't see how someone as kind, sweet, loving, wonderful, handsome, and amazing as Adrien came from someone so bitter, broken, ugly, and such a fucking nasty ass man like yourself.” Luka’s words made Gabriel blink in shock. “I mean really, how can such a wonderful guy come from you? You have none of his qualities, none of this personality, and as far as I can tell you don't have anything he’s packing that’s for sure.” 

“I don’t know who you are but if you do not leave I will call the cops and have you arrested for Trespassing,” Gabriel said standing up and moving towards Luka.

“Oh? And how can I be trespassing when I was welcomed into your home? Your little Guard bitch and the ape let me in rather easily.” Smirked Luka, his hands on his hips. “As such, I’m no tresspasser but a guest in your home so calling the cops ain’t gonna do you ain’t good.” 

“Young Man I think it is Time you Left my house,” Gabriel said reaching out to grab Luka’s shoulder.

However he didn’t get the chance too, as the moment he tried Luka grabbed his hand and flipped it around spinning Gabriel around and kicking him in the back of his knees forcing him down onto his knees with his arm twisted behind his back. “Oh I’m sorry, did that hurt? You’ll have to forgive me, I understand that you're trying to have a conversation, all the while flaring your little limp miro-dick around like its the biggest thing in the world, but you see I’m a little aggravated right now, why? Simple, because some old white haired shitty old man thought that not only could he put his hands on me, but he thought he could order me around as if he was my father.” Releasing his arm he pushed him away watching as Gabriel moved away from him glaring rubbing his sore shoulder. 

“So, look here you shriveled up, shit smelling apricot of a fucking human and let me tell you how this is actually gonna play out.” Smirked Luka. “Adrien isn’t going to stay here, he’s going to be coming to stay with me, away from your old lying, manipulative, magilla gorilla looking ass. Not only that, but he will take whatever the hell he wants out of his room, and if you try to stop him well Perçant and Anarka would be all too happy to put you in your place” Luka said a grin on his face as he turned and left the room.

**~Scene Break~**

“Yeah Perçant I need the Tea on Gabby turns out he is even more a scumbag than we thought,” Luka said talking into his phone as Adrien collected stuff from around his large room.

“Oh?! Luka darling you give me so much life! So spill that tea honey and let me know.” Laughed Perçant from his line 

“Turns out Adrien is getting none of the money for his Photoshoots,” Luka said as he glanced at the appalling lack of non-designer clothes in Adrien’s closet, Even the boy’s pajamas were neatly hung up and expensive.

“Bitch, so even to his own son he’s a stingy ass, lowly fradualt mother fucker.” Snorted/Growled Perçant as the flamboyant male was clenching his fist as his recently filed nails were digging into his palm nearly biting into his skin. “I should have known that bitter old bastard was still the same cheapskate he always had been, ain’t nothing changed about him.” On the other side of Paris, in his shop Perçant moved over towards a door in the back of his shop and smirked as he opened it up looking into the room. “Well Luka honey, you called the right man for the job. Cause when it comes to tea needing to be spilled on a bitter old, unseasoned bastard like that man I got tea that’s piping hot~” 

“Oh anything that could make Adrien’s life easier?” Luka asked, smirking while also already thinking of taking Adrien clothes shopping.

“Luka, would I have anything less?” Smirked  Perçant with a chortle. “Believe me, I’ll have the tea that will make that cute little blonde of yours life a lot easier.” He smiled adjusting his phone. “Now what’s this about you taking him clothes shopping? Luka~ don't tell me you’re planning on taking him to your hot spots~?” 

“You know it Perçant, oh also he experienced his first orgy at the Teen swim,” Luka said laughing while his cock twitched at the memory of a cum glazed Adrien.

“Already! My my! What a lucky little pussy cat you’ve gone and picked up, and to think the fun for him is just getting started.” Smiled Perçant. “You had better have had one of them send me pictures, you know I do love the little photos.” 

“How about when he is ready for another Piercing we let you play with both of us,” Luka said laughing before whispering “He is gorgeous covered in cum.”

“You are just asking to be tied up the next time you're here.” Hissed Perçant as he was looking through the file he had on Gabriel and then his eyes widened as he chuckled. “Oooh, and this little tidbit of tea is just what I was looking for.” He giggled. “My sources tell me that dear old Gaberal isn’t the one in charge, in fact his name isn’t even on anything he owns.” he purred. “In fact you might want to get that little kitten on the phone cause he’s gonna wanna hear this.”

“Hold on I will switch to Speaker,” Luka did just that while calling Adrien over.

“Listening dear kitten? Good, cause get this your old bastard isn’t the one who’s name is on everything that he owns.” Smirked Perçant. “In fact, the one who’s name is on literally everything...is you.” 


End file.
